Aimless Wandering with Reason
by Sweey
Summary: Stranger's first visit to Popstar. Who told Sir Arthur, Silica, Knuckle Joe, and Sergent Dakonyo that Meta Knight was fighting Nightmare? Who gave him the plans to the Halberd? Your answer: A Wanderer


_**Sweey: **_**Here I am…. Being bored…. With no point or purpose to write a story and no time to update another chapter of my other fics…. SO I'm GONNA do A one-shot…. About something absolutely random .….. Apparently this is Stranger's first visit to Popstar.**

_**Aimless Wandering with Reason**_

Stranger walked up towards the mountainside with no particular purpose as he did so. As he neared the top, he began to grow very hot. Then he realized as he face-palmed that it was a volcano.

He looked down over the horizon and noticed a small village below and a massive castle perched on top of a ledge.

Being a Wanderer, Stranger trotted down the volcano and slipped into the familiar environment of the woods.

"Who are you!" a deep voice said, "To enter my woods?"

"A mere Wanderer I am, why do you ask?" Strange asked the voice.

The deep voice sighed with delight, "A Wanderer you say? Approach me; I'd like to get a better look at you."

As Stranger approached the voice and jumped back startled at the face that appeared on the tree who began to speak yet again.

"You definitely are a Wanderer," the tree confirmed, "I love Wanderers, you step lightly on the soil and are careful around the forest. You care for nature and never fail to help a tree in need."

Stranger smiled, the only feature seen from his deep hood, "Yes, might I ask, who are you?"

"I am Whispy Woods, keeper of this forest," Whispy replied.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you Whispy, I shall stop by again soon," the Wanderer said pleasantly as he began to silently walk away.

Whispy threw an apple to Stranger, who caught it out of instinct, "Take this for a snack!"

"Thank you!" Stranger said laughing softly, "May we meet again soon!"

After he left Whispy behind, he made it to the edge of the forest where he found a canyon. In that canyon, he discovered a Kabu haven.

"Welcome Wanderer Stranger, I am glad that you have finally arrived," Kabu said.

"I am grateful to have met you here Kabu," Stranger said, "It is good to know that some of you have still survived the war."

"Yes, this place has been long at peace and untouched by Nightmare's darknesss," Kabu replied.

"It seems so. The place is so green and full of life. It's nice to see a change here once and a while," Stranger replied, leaning casually on Kabu's side.

"You must go Wanderer, there is someone coming," Kabu warned. Before Kabu even got the words out, Stranger slipped into the shadows, unseen.

"Kabu what ever shall we do? There's a terrible monster and we don't know how to stop it!"

"Yes, and it's robbing me of my beauty sleep!"

"What a tragedy…" Stranger mumbled sarcastically, "Go fight it…"

"Is there anyway we can stop it?" a young girl asked.

"No," Kabu replied simply, which was followed by the gasps of the inhabitants.

Stranger rolled his eyes, "Of course there is."

"But there is a Star Warrior roaming the Galaxies. His name is Kirby."

"Oh, I bet he's cute," the girl said blissfully.

Stranger's eyes widened, "Kirby…. I've heard that name before." So he slipped away to investigate further.

Suddenly, a crash resounded and the sky turned white. Stranger ran to the edge of a ledge and looked out to see a yellow starship roll among the sheep.

"Well this is very interesting…" Stranger whispered.

"Interesting indeed…" an accented voice said from behind.

Stranger whirled around, pulling out his silver fighting knives, "Oh! Sir Meta Knight! W-what are you doing here?"

"I live here…" Sir Meta Knight replied casually.

"Oh…" Stranger murmured.

"Look," Meta Knight said, gesturing to where Kirby appeared.

"It is him," Stranger whispered in awe.

"Go tell Sir Arthur," Sir Meta Knight ordered.

"As you wish, my lord," Stranger said, saluting. Then he dashed off and disappeared among the shadows as he returned to where his ship was. It was time to prepare for the final assault against Nightmare.

_**Sweey:**_** I just came up with all this in about thirty minutes…. Heh heh! Well…..Did it ever occur to you that Sir Meta Knight never told Silica, Knuckle Joe, Sir Arthur, nor Cornel What's-his-face-hairy-island-guy when they went to attack Nightmare's home base? Well, here's your answer. The Wanderers are apart of the Galaxy Soldier Army's intelligence force. They are the best of the best scouts. Stranger here…. kept Sir Meta Knight informed during the war and still does. You can just imagine all the possible places where he's given Sir Meta Knight information about things during the anima…. Hmm….? **


End file.
